


December

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell wandered Smallville. His fingers began to dig into his arms.





	December

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell wandered Smallville. His fingers began to dig into his arms. He wrapped his long coat around his body to protect himself from the December wind. ''Final December days. Not one victim for Unity to control.'' He smiled after he viewed a crowd near a Christmas tree. 

 

THE END


End file.
